Not Clones, Brothers
by starwarsfan16
Summary: Commander Cody and Captain Rex go scout out a droid base. The base information is key, so they can take the planet Felucia. When the mission goes wrong, they realize this base is a prison holding hundreds of their brothers. What will they do? (A little Rex/Ahsoka)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Two weeks have gone by filled with nothing but fighting and destruction. The clone army was making very slow progress; even with the combined power of Obi-wan and Anakin's forces, their advance only stretched for a few miles. They needed a push and they needed it soon on the hell hole known as Felucia. The tropical planet teemed with life. Disease was common and attacks from creatures such as Aklay, Rancor, and even the plants were getting old.

The clones had set up a temporary base with multiple tents serving as barracks and hospitals. At the command tent the two Jedi generals, Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, along with their clone commanders, Cody and Captain Rex, were discussing new strategies. They needed to take a nearby separatist base where General Grievous was personally overseeing the battles on Felucia.

"So," Obi-wan said, stroking his beard, "do you have any ideas, Anakin?"

"Why do I always have to come up with the plans?" Anakin asked, smiling.

"You always seem to want to," Obi-wan answered, laughing.

The two clones stood firm, grinning under their helmets.

"Fine. . . How about we send in Cody and Rex as recon? They're our best men." He turned toward the clone commanders. "You two just get as close as you can and report the base's defenses to us. We'll get a better idea of what we're up against, and hopefully it'll give us ideas for attacking the fortifications."

Obi-wan nodded with acceptance. Cody and Rex stood straight and also nodded.

"Yes sir," Cody responded.

Rex stepped forward, "Permission to speak, sir?"

"Go ahead, Rex," Anakin said.

"Are we permitted to bring other men, sir?" Rex asked, confidently.

"Of course. Just keep the team small," Obi-wan answered.

The two clones were dismissed and had orders to leave for the base at dusk. They were allowed to each take one man along with them. Cody went to his barracks and searched for a rookie.

_This is a simple recon mission. It would be good training for a rookie._

He observed a small group of shinies who were joking around with each other in the center of the tent. He was about to randomly choose one of them when he spotted a clone who was sitting in the corner, reading. Perfect. The clone looked exactly like his brothers except for a small patch of facial hair on his chin. Cody calmly took his helmet off, walked over, and sat next to the clone.

The rookie didn't notice Cody until he sat down. He quickly threw his book aside and saluted him. "Sorry sir, didn't see you there."

"At ease soldier," Cody replied, smiling at his reaction.

"What can I do for you, sir?" the trooper asked, sitting back down.

"I want you to come with me and Captain Rex on a recon mission. Do you have a name?"

"Yeah, the others call me Bookworm."

"Ah, I see why," he said, pointing to the book. "So, you think you're up for it?"

"Yes sir," he replied, strongly. "It would be an honor."

"Good. Meet at the command tent in one hour." Cody stood up and took his leave.

Meanwhile, Captain Rex was searching for one of his top men to go. He entered his barracks to find most of his brothers minding their own business. Many were asleep, but a few were still up cleaning their weapons. Rex walked over to a bunk to find one of his elites polishing his rifle. The clone's face was worn with age and experience, light streaks of gray beginning to appear in his side burns.

"Hey, Hotshot," Rex said, casually.

The clone turned to his captain and nodded, "Hey, Rex. What d'ya need?"

"I need a man to join me and Cody on a reconnaissance mission. It should be quick and simple. You ready to get your hands dirty?"

"Sure thing, Rex. When are we leaving?" he asked, continuing to clean his weapon.

"In about an hour. Meet us in the command tent," he replied.

"I'll be there, sir."

Rex nodded and made his way back to the command tent, only to find Cody leaning back on a table with his helmet on. Rex stood next to him nudged him with his elbow.

"So, _boss, _who are you gonna take along on this little adventure of ours?" he asked, playfully.

Cody hit Rex in the shoulder in response. "A rookie named Bookworm."

"A shiny?" he asked, a puzzled look hidden under his helmet.

"Yeah. It's a simple recon mission. It'll be good training."

"Remember the last time you said something was going to be easy? I ended up half dead and you were horribly burned," he said, matter-of-factly.

"It'll be different this time. Who did you get?" Cody asked.

"Hotshot," Rex stated.

"What? That guy couldn't be stealthy if he was invisible!" Cody laughed.

"Well, we need a good shot guarding our rear and he's one of the best," Rex said, confidently.

"You better be right, Rex."

The hour went by quickly as the planet gradually darkened. Hordes of glowing bugs started to hover around like stars in the night sky. The brightly colored plants glistened under the moonlight, illuminating the dark forest floor.

Cody and Rex were already prepared, waiting for their men. Bookworm and Hotshot came out of the barracks fully armed. Bookworm's armor was the regular white, with the exception of a yellow line going down the middle of his helmet and chest. He carried a pistol and a sniper with him. Hotshot's armor was covered in blue stripes and his helmet was recon. He carried a precision rifle, along with a pistol. Both walked up side by side and saluted their superiors.

"At ease," Cody said. He had his usual white and yellow armor on and carried a precision rifle as well.

"Come on, we better get down to the gate. The generals are waiting for us," Rex reminded them. He had his signature captain armor and dual pistols equipped.

The clones made their way to the main gate to find Obi-wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka waiting for them. When they reached them, Obi-wan approached Cody.

"Are you all set, Cody?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Cody responded, respectfully.

Anakin came from behind and greeted all of them. "Good, you're ready. Now go get us some good info."

The clones began to leave. Ahsoka was near the gate seeing the men off. Cody, Bookworm, and Hotshot gave respectful nods to Ahsoka as they passed. Before Rex passed, he checked to watch the two Jedi generals go back to the command tent. He seized the opportunity to take off his helmet and gave Ahsoka a quick kiss on the cheek. She blushed dark red at the motion.

"See ya later," Rex whispered, winking.

"Be careful out there, Rex," she warned, a worried expression covering her face.

"I will!" he shouted back, putting his helmet back on. He then caught up to Cody, who was already laughing to himself.

"What?" Rex asked, annoyed.

"Say goodbye to your girlfriend?" he responded, laughing again. The other clones chuckled as well.

Rex punched Cody in the shoulder, "Shut up."

"I'm just kidding," he said.

The group continued on into the dense vegetation of Felucia. Noises sounded from all around them, but none sounded dangerous. However, they remained alert with their guns raised. Over the comm they heard static. Cody, without lowering his weapon, put two fingers to his helmet.

"Repeat last."

More static, and then Obi-wan's voice. "What's your status, Cody?"

"Almost in position, sir," Cody whispered.

The men reached a ridge and went prone. Rex pulled down his one-eyed visor and began scanning the base. The huge, dome-like complex was walled in with a countless amount of droids patrolling both the wall itself and the outer perimeter.

"What's it look like down there Rex ol'boy?" Cody asked.

"At least a thousand clankers and a couple hundred tanks," he sighed.

Hotshot crawled next to his commanders. "Sir, we should get this info back to base."

Cody nodded and was about to radio in when Bookworm got up on one knee and made the hand signal for movement. The group turned to face the disturbance behind them, guns ready.

"What do you see?" Hotshot asked.

Bookworm nervously turned toward him. "I think it's an Aklay."

Just then, a metallic laugh accompanied by some coughing was heard. "Are you sure, clone?" the voice scratched out.

"Grievous," Cody whispered.

Rex let out a small breath, "Shit."

Blaster fire came out of the woods and the clones ran to cover behind a large, red and white flower.

"Where's the fire coming from?" Bookworm shouted.

"North side," Cody responded.

Rex turned to Hotshot, "Follow me. We're flanking." Rex then turned to Cody. "Give us covering fire!"

Bookworm jumped to the ground and started shooting around the flower at the enemy. Cody joined in and gave Rex the signal to go. Rex rolled out into the open, pistols drawn and firing. Hotshot followed.

"Take this you tin plated bastards!" Hotshot yelled, diving to dodge an explosion. He and Rex found cover behind an old log.

Commando droids began to pour out of the thick, multi-colored vegetation.

"Visual," Cody shouted, quickly shooting down two.

Bookworm started sniping heads off as soon as they came. Hotshot blasted one flanking Rex, while he was busy smashing a Commando's face into a nearby tree. The shooting continued, with many droids still coming. Cody kept up the fire until a loud _clank_ came from his gun.

Cody threw it to the ground, "Damnit, my gun jammed!"

Hotshot got up from his position only to be pulled back by Rex. "Hotshot, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Going to help my commander. I can fix it." He made a dash to Cody's position while Rex gave him covering fire.

"Get back here!" Rex shouted at him repeatedly, but he kept going.

Cody saw Hotshot coming and knew that it was a bad idea. "Get back to Rex! That's an order!"

As Hotshot neared Cody and Bookworm, a laser hit his foot, making him fall to the ground.

"Hotshot!" Rex yelled, running to his position. He clothes-lined a Commando and drop-kicked another on his way. Cody quickly stole Bookworm's pistol and shot two more droids down. Rex grabbed a hold of the injured Hotshot and began to drag him to Cody's position. As he reached it, the clones heard four lightsabers activate.

"Grievous!" Bookworm yelled.

The droid general jumped next to their position, his claw-like legs absorbing the impact with the ground, his four stolen lightsabers pointed at the clones. Cody turned to fire, but was brutally kicked away. A Commando came up next to Bookworm and disarmed him. Rex, who was patching up his injured brother, was smacked away by Grievous. With all the clones detained, Grievous saw this as an opportunity for intimidation.

"Sooo," he growled, pacing around the injured clone like a predator circles prey, "you tried to save a fallen comrade." His voice was broken up by a bit of coughing. "Such a pity." He grabbed Hotshot by his neck and raised him off the ground. "Any last words, clone?"

Hotshot struggled and looked Grievous straight in the eye. "Go to hell!"

Grievous chuckled as he crushed the clone's neck.

Rex burst toward him, "You'll pay for that you son of a bitch!" He brought his knee to the General's gut. Cody and Bookworm attempted to break free by head-butting their captors. However, all three were quickly restrained again.

Grievous, coughing from the blow to the stomach, straightened himself out. "Take the prisoners to the hold!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

All three clones were dragged to the prison area. Their equipment was confiscated and taken to an unknown location within the complex. As they were pulled past the cell blocks, they saw many of their brothers who had been captured, their chilling moans and screams of pain heard throughout the complex. The clones kept their eyes glued to the ground on the chance that they would see one of the droid's torture methods. Finally, they reached an empty cell and were tossed in.

Rex was the first to get to his feet, followed shortly by Cody. Bookworm was still on all fours when Cody knelt down next to him.

"Are you alright, Bookworm?" he asked.

Bookworm stared back at him, terrified and trembling, his body consumed by fear. "That monster killed him, crushed his neck like it was nothing. I don't want to be next."

Cody helped him up as Rex came over and placed a reassuring hand on Bookworm's shoulder. "Don't worry. Me and Cody won't let that happen. Brothers stick together."

Cody nodded in agreement, "We'll get out of here and when we do, we're gonna blast that horrible bastard into a billion pieces."

"Yeah, okay," Bookworm replied, shakily.

A few torturous hours went by as the clones sat and listened to the constant screaming of their brothers. Possible thoughts of what was happening to the men haunted them. Bookworm began to take deep breaths, calming himself down. He also hummed softly to himself; it drowned out the noise.

Cody got up and sat down next to Rex, who was trying to make a plan. "So, Rex, have you come up with anything? Because I'm stumped," Cody admitted.

"I've got nothing," Rex sighed.

As they continued to think in silence, Magnaguards deactivated the ray shield and entered their cell. The clones were forcefully grabbed and pulled through the hallways. Eventually, they reached a room with a familiar droid General activating a holo-communicator.

The clones were placed in a line and forced to their knees. Grievous stood over them, and then faced the communicator. A hologram of Kenobi, Skywalker, and Ahsoka, who stood in shock, appeared before them.

"Look how well the Jedi take care of their men," Grievous said sarcastically, motioning to the three clones. "I demand an unconditional surrender from you and your troops or . . ." The General took out his blaster and slowly walked behind Bookworm. The clone's expression turned to one of pure terror as Grievous lowered his blaster to Bookworm's head.

"Grievous wai-" A blast shot rang out before Kenobi could finish. Cody and Rex watched in horror as Bookworm's lifeless body hit the floor. Ahsoka covered her mouth with her hand and Skywalker looked to the ground. Kenobi just stared in disgust.

"Oops," the general cackled.

Cody and Rex had tears in their eyes as they slowly turned to Grievous. If looks could kill, Grievous would have died dozens of times over.

"You're a dead man, Grievous!" Cody shouted.

"You'll be bits of metal when I'm through with you!" Rex added.

Grievous chuckled and then looked back at the Jedi. "You have two rotations to give me your answer, or your precious captain and commander will be next."

The communicator was shut off and the clones were escorted back to their cell. On the way, Rex's sadness turned to anger, and Cody shared that hatred. Grievous was as good as dead.

As the hologram fuzzed away, Kenobi faced his old padawan and Ahsoka. Skywalker just shook his head back and forth while Ahsoka struggled to hold back tears.

"We need to come up with something, fast," Kenobi cautioned.

"Of course, Master," Skywalker agreed.

Ahsoka nodded, but quickly left before any of her emotions got the better of her.

Kenobi and Skywalker watched her leave with a bit of confusion.

"What's with her?" Skywalker asked.

"I believe she is in a bit of shock that Cody and Rex were captured," Kenobi said.

"I should go talk to her," Anakin said, turning to leave.

"Actually, Anakin, I think it's best to let her sort out her own feelings," Kenobi suggested.

Anakin stopped and turned back, "You're right, let's just focus on our men."

Ahsoka ran back to her tent and lay on her bed. She sobbed quietly, thinking about her lost trooper.

_What if he doesn't come back? What if Grievous kills him? . . . We'll get him back. We need to._

She slowly sat upright and built up the courage to go back to the command tent. She will get Rex back.

When she returned, the three Jedi had come to a disappointing decision. They couldn't spare any resources to help them, especially with no base details. The clones were on their own.

Cody sat on the bunk in the corner of the cell, trying to console himself. Rex was taking his anger out on the wall. Thanks to him, it acquired several new dents. When Rex was finished he walked over to the metal bed where Cody was and sat down next to him.

"You alright, Cody?" Rex asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Cody sighed. "He was just a rookie. We said we would protect him and now he's laid out on the ground."

"Well, we'll avenge him. We just need to get out of here," Rex said.

"Yeah, I'm working on that."

Just then the guard came in and took them both again, and they were escorted to a nearby room. Here, they were placed in a stasis field that kept them suspended in air. Grievous walked in a few moments later.

"Greetings, Commander and Captain," he said. "I will only ask this once before I . . . _convince_ you to give me the answer. Where are your base locations?"

"Wow," Rex said, sarcastically, "I'm _so_ scared. Should I just tell him, Cody?"

"I don't know, Rex. Maybe we should check out some of his so-called _convincing _first," Cody joked.

Grievous growled as he grabbed an Electrostaff from a Magnaguard. He quickly jabbed Rex with it, electrocuting him. Rex clenched his teeth, but otherwise showed no signs of weakness. Another Magnaguard did the same to Cody, who also took it with ease.

"Will you talk now, clone? Where are those bases?" Grievous coughed.

"Fine. One is on the same planet where you get your makeup done," Rex said, smiling. Cody laughed along.

Grievous zapped him again. This went on for a long time, as Grievous endlessly asked and the two clones answered him with insults. The general finally gave up and sent them back to their cell.

When the clones recovered from the tortures, Cody gave Rex a punch in the shoulder. "Nice job, Rex."

"Yeah, that'll teach that clanker. We're never gonna give him anything." Rex sighed. "But we still need to come up with a way out of here."

"Agreed, and I may just have a few ideas," Cody said, grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

The room was cold and quiet. Only the faint screaming of other clones could be heard as Cody and Rex sat on the steel bed mounted to the wall. As the minutes ticked by, Rex sat silently, awaiting to hear Cody's plan.

Finally, Cody pulled Rex close and whispered, "You know how we get dragged around to different rooms all the time?"

Rex nodded.

"Well, have you noticed that it's always two lousy Magnaguards escorting us?"

"Yeah. Cody, could you get to the point?" Rex said, getting irritated.

Cody smirked. "Fine. Do you think you could take one on while wearing cuffs?"

"Easy," Rex answered, confidently. He sat up a bit, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Good. After we get free, we need to locate our equipment," Cody said, straightening himself.

"I bet, they would be held in the Security room," Rex pointed out.

Cody sat back and went through his memories of the many halls and rooms he had been dragged past. "Good, I know where that is. The last step is freeing the rest of our brothers. Prison controls are probably in the Command Center."

Rex gave him a look of concern. "Isn't that where Grievous is?"

Cody smiled slyly, "Yes it is, Rex ol'boy. Ready for some good old fashion revenge?"

Rex grinned in return, "You know I am."

Just then, the ray shield deactivated and two Magnaguards stepped in. They stood about six inches taller than the clones and carried electrostaffs. "Come with us," they demanded, sternly.

Rex and Cody got up and obediently walked over to the guards. They were escorted out of the cell and began to stumble through the cold, gray halls. Cody subtly checked for any other droids. When it was clear, he gave a quick nod to Rex. Without hesitation, Rex turned around and grabbed the middle of the rear guard's electrostaff, forcing the droid against the wall.

Cody followed by jumping in front of the leading droid and kicking it in the gut, staggering it. Taking advantage of the situation, Cody stole the guard's electrostaff. Handling the weapon quickly, he jammed the staff right in the middle of the guard's chest.

Rex, whose cuffs had been broken by the electrostaff during the scuffle, was knocked backwards. After regaining his balance, he charged the remaining droid, tackling it to the ground. He struggled with it, but managed to place a strong punch to the droid's face, severing its head from its body. Then, he took the droid's staff and smashed its chest for good measure.

Cody walked up behind him with a surprised look. "Did ya have some trouble there, Rex?"

"Shut up. Come on, we have to move before the other clankers find out what happened," Rex said, breaking off Cody's cuffs.

Cody nodded in agreement and followed Rex down the hall toward the security room. They stayed low as they swiftly moved through the halls. The cell area came to an end with a hallway that went both right and left. Rex crept up on the right side of the hall and peered down both ways. After confirming it was clear, they turned right and continued on. Eventually they came upon a door on the left side of the hall. Adjacent to it was a large window. Cody slowly peeked into the room.

"What do ya' see?" Rex whispered.

"Three battle droids, but they all seem to be preoccupied right now. One's checking our armor and weapons, the other two are working the control panels," he answered.

"Alright, let's do this."

Rex ripped out some wires from the lock controls and began hot-wiring the door's lock. There was a spark and the door slid open. Cody dived in and grabbed a hold of the nearest droid's head, smashing it against the controls. Rex quickly followed with a swift strike to the droid checking their equipment, and a strong kick hitting the last droid against the wall.

"Don't touch my stuff!" Rex taunted, picking up his armor and dual pistols.

Cody pulled his equipment off the table as well. The two clones got dressed in their armor and loaded their weapons with some scavenged ammo. Cody then checked any unbroken controls and examined the information they held.

"Rex, come and look at this," Cody said.

Rex walked over to see that Cody had found a hologram of the building's schematics. A large room on the top floor was highlighted in red.

"What's that?" Rex asked, pointing with curiosity.

"The schematics say it's the Command Center. It's directly above us, actually," Cody said, pointing up.

"Is Grievous inside?" Rex asked.

Cody checked some dials and scanners on the control panel. "Can't tell, but we're gonna go find out."

The Commander grabbed his rifle and moved cautiously to the stairs at the end of the hall, with Rex close behind. Guns raised, they slowly climbed up the stairs. As they reached the top of the staircase, a battle droid walked in from the upper doorway. Cody rushed forward and grabbed the droid by the arm, throwing it down the stairs towards Rex. Stopping the droid's fall with his arm, Rex pushed it back against the steps and stomped on its head. They continued through the doorway and down the hall to the Command Center's double iron doors. The clones stacked up on opposite sides of the doors, Cody on the left door and Rex on the right. Cody gave Rex a nod, who then smashed the door's controls. They both rushed in, blasters ready.

The room was mostly metallic. A single chair sat in the middle of a few rows of control panels arranged in a half circle around it. The dials and buttons blinked in different colors. The chair was empty, but the controls were being manned by a few unarmed battle droids. The droid's heads moved back and forth as they concentrated on their work.

"Too easy," Rex mumbled, getting up from his crouch and calmly entering the room.

The droids were no more than target practice for the experienced clone soldiers. With the last of them taken care of, Cody scanned the rows of panels, searching for the cell controls. He checked every nob, dial, and button, but nothing seemed right. "We need to find the cell controls before Grievous-"

"Before I what, clone?" Grievous scratched out, his claw-like feet tapping against the metal as he entered the room.

Rex quickly made his way to Cody's side. "Face it Grievous, we're getting out of here."

Grievous laughed as he took his stolen lightsabers out from the pockets in his cloak. "I wouldn't be so sure."

Rex chuckled to himself, "We can take him."

Grievous threw his cloak aside and stood up straight, which made him appear a good two feet taller as his two arms separated into four. He activated his lightsabers and slowly crept forward, laughing deviously, his green, ominous eyes staring straight at the two clone leaders.

Cody readied his gun, "Still think we can take him?"

Grievous started spinning his lower hands, the lightsabers acting as a chopping machine and screeching as they sliced against the floor.

"I guess we'll find out," Rex answered.

The clones dove in different directions, flanking the general. They began to fire, and although most shots were deflected by the lightsabers, some did manage to make it through to Grievous' armor plates. The general leaped toward Cody, who sidestepped and began to duck and dodge as Grievous sliced at him. Rex vaulted over a control panel and jumped onto Grievous' back, wrapping his arms around the general's neck. Grievous growled as he attempted to throw the stubborn captain off his back. While the general was distracted, Cody went for his lower right arm, grabbing it and twisted it back. With one final tug, he ripped it clean off.

Grievous let out a rusty scream and kicked the clone back. He then grabbed a hold of Rex's shoulder and threw him into Cody. Both of them grunted and winced in pain, but quickly got back up to their feet. The general, now with only three arms, charged them. Rex pulled out a pistol from his hip holster and got an accurate shot at Grievous' kneecap, forcing him to stumble into a kneeling position. Cody then dashed forward and introduced his foot to the general's face. Grievous fell back with a loud _clank._ But before the clones could follow up, he somersaulted back into a standing position.

"You'll pay for that, clone!" Grievous yelled, jumping forward and seizing Cody's neck.

Rex tried to help by pulling the general's arm back, but was picked up and thrown by Grievous' foot. Cody struggled in the droid leader's grasp, gasping for air.

"Prepare to join your clone friend," Grievous said, his voice lowered to a merciless growl.

"Not today," Cody choked out. He grabbed the general's chest plates and ripped them open; a quick punch to his innards and the general released his grip. Meanwhile, Rex got back to his feet and shot at the back of Grievous' right leg, disabling it.

Cody, on all fours, breathing hard as he picked up his rifle. Rex, trying to keep Grievous pinned to the ground, shot the general's lower left hand. As Grievous began to break free, Cody jumped in to help Rex out.

"This is for Bookworm," Cody yelled as he smashed the droid's other leg with his elbow.

"And this is for Hotshot," Rex said, ripping off Grievous' right hand.

The clones tied up what was left of the droid general with wire and went back to searching for the controls to the cells. Rex had a limp and Cody was having trouble breathing, but they eventually found the controls on the arm of the center seat.

General Grievous snarled at the clones. "You'll never beat us all. Why do you work so hard for a worthless cause?"

Cody grabbed a hold of the cell release lever. "Because, Grievous. We fight for the Republic and each other. We're not just clones."

"We're brothers," Rex finished.

Cody pulled the lever and cries of joy and excitement rang throughout the building as clones began fighting the remaining droid forces. With no general commanding them, the droids were confused and unprepared for a fight. The clones easily took the prison area, and the rest of the complex soon followed. The clone forces stood victorious.

The clone headquarters were very quiet without its captain and commander. Generals Skywalker and Kenobi kept up operations as usual, but the absence of their clone advisors made running things awkward. Ahsoka had managed to keep her emotions under control, but a lingering feeling of loss still clawed at the back of her mind.

The silence made it easy to hear the lookout call to the camp. "Commander and Captain in sight!"

The Jedi generals turned from their plans and Ahsoka's expression changed from one of depression to one of pure joy. All the clones stepped out of their tents, curious about the call. In the distance, they could see Cody and Rex approaching with what appeared to be several hundred other clones. Rex seemed to be dragging something behind him, although it was unclear to the clones in the camp exactly what it was.

Kenobi walked up to Commander Cody, who saluted him. "Reporting back, sir."

The Jedi general smiled at the formality. "It's good to see you back, Cody," he said, laying a friendly hand on his shoulder.

Rex approached Skywalker and Ahsoka. "Just can't seem to get rid of me, sir," Rex said, happily.

"Good to see you back, Rex. What happened over there?" Skywalker asked, curiously.

"We we're ambushed and captured. Lost both Bookworm and Hotshot, but we managed to free a lot more brothers," he said, motioning his helmet toward the mass of previously imprisoned clones.

"What about Grievous?" Ahsoka interjected.

Rex chuckled. "You mean this?"

He threw a mostly broken, but still living, Grievous in front of Skywalker.

"Well, I'm impressed. Looks like you and Cody make a good team. I'll see to it that Grievous gets what's coming to him." Skywalker took Grievous from Rex and dragged him away.

"Yes, sir," Rex responded.

Everyone began congratulating and thanking the two clones for their actions. Rex got a long awaited kiss from Ahsoka. The two brothers eventually found each other at the Command Tent.

"Nice job out there, Rex," Cody said. "Couldn't ask for a better brother."

"You were good out there too, Cody."

"So, how long do you think this damn war is going to go on?" Cody sighed.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that we're gonna come out on top," Rex said, confidently.

Cody laughed, "I hope your right."


End file.
